tf2youtubefandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Policies and guidelines
Policies and guidelines applying on this wiki are described in this page. Guidelines are recommendations used to resolve conflicts when there is a disagreement on what should be done. These policies are principles that every member of the community must follow. It is not mandatory to read any policy or guideline before starting to edit this wiki. However, please use common sense before doing anything. Breaking any rule whether the offense is first or not it will prompt an admin or moderator to leave a warning on your message wall. Warnings cannot be negotiated with, but they can be appealed however. Different admins have different styles of moderation, so don't always expect a second offense to only yield another warning. Always remember that any warning or block can be appealed. Providing an understandable reason or apology will result in a shortened or removed block length most of the time. However, admins hold the ability to deny and discuss any appeal. Any violations will result in punishments depending on the severity of the guideline violations, as well as the user's past offenses. If you have any questions about the wiki policies and guidelines feel free to ask an admin or create a discussion on our forum. Conduct and Behavior The conduct policies concern in regards to on how the wiki is run, how community members can successfully collaborate, and what kind of behavior is acceptable on this wiki. Racism It is against the wiki policies and guidelines to hurt, offend and embarrass the users for no understandable reason. You can create social conflicts and a toxic atmosphere here if you do so! First time offenders will be given a warning, second time offenders will be banned for a week. Those who continue to display racist behavior will be banned permanately. Impersonation Attempting to use someone's username, or making edits attempting to mock the targeted user is against wiki policies and will not be tolerated unless the individual being impersonated has given consent to the impersonator. Those who violate this rule will be blocked indefintely. Adult Content This wiki is aimed towards the general audience of the TF2 community. NSFW content, drug use, gore, and pornography will not be tolerated on this wiki. Offenders will be punished based on the severity of the content the offender posted. Vandalism Any kind of Vandalism is not welcome in this wiki, Vandalism severly damages the development of pages and we are more than welcome to revert any vandalism and take actions against anyone that vandalizes or encourages it. Users who vandalize pages will be blocked indefintely. Spam This should be obvious to all of you already, any type of spam is not tolerated on this wiki even if it is to your own message wall.It floods the wiki activity and it makes it difficult to view other contributions made on the wiki. Sockpuppetry Sockpuppetry refers to the creation of additonal accounts in order to evade punishment. Those who create sockpuppets can result in the main account's block being extended and the sock being blocked permanently. Content policies The four policies that govern content on the TF2 Youtuber wiki are the notability, verifiability, activity, and neutrality policies. They are described below. Notability Episodes (AGK Series) Verifiability The material on this wiki must be verifiable with inline citations which should be placed at the end of a sentence or paragraph. Neutrality Articles on the wiki must be written from a neutral point of view. When there are multiple views that have been published on a topic, they must be represented proportionately and without editorial bias. Statements in articles must be verifiable. Opinions that are not verifiable can be presented by quoting significant proponents but they must not be presented as facts. If different sources make conflicting assertions, the assertions should be presented by quoting the sources instead of being presented as facts. Activity Channels who have not uploaded a video in 6 months or more will be considered inactive, channels who have uploaded a video which is less than 6 months old will be considered active, channels who have been terminated will be considered terminated. Channels who have confirmed that they are on a hiatus will be considered on break.